


sex math(Chinese translation)

by igggggggot7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Chinese Translation, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igggggggot7/pseuds/igggggggot7
Summary: 真·通往幼儿园的车





	sex math(Chinese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sex math](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857687) by [wangja (ohbirds)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbirds/pseuds/wangja). 



6kg. 崔荣宰出道四年来公司提出了无数几乎不可能达到的要求，这也无可厚非，作为爱豆自然要付出百倍的努力去做到更好。但是，一个月减重6kg？疯了吧。

“他们这回又要你减多少？”金有谦扑通一下坐到崔荣宰旁边，手上拿着根燕麦棒啃着。

“六公斤，我还是饿死算了。”

“切，哪有你说的这么惨。”

崔荣宰狠狠剐了金有谦一眼，不过看起来并没有起到什么作用，要么是他的眼神没什么杀伤力，要么就是这位上天忙内早就被哥哥们瞪习惯了，无所畏惧。或者两者都有，谁知道呢。

“所以减1公斤需要消耗多少卡路里来着？” Bambam终于决定放下自己黏在手上玩了俩小时的手机，兴冲冲地加入讨论。

“好像，”王嘉尔手上拿着个玻璃杯慢悠悠地从厨房里晃出来，杯子里装着某种光看着就恶心得要死的绿色液体，“一公斤得消耗七千七百卡。”他一边说一边往嘴里灌了一大口，满意地砸了咂嘴。“应该是。”

崔荣宰一脸震惊地盯着王嘉尔，无法将眼神从那杯看起来剧毒的液体上离开，有些后怕地咽了咽口水。

“你离我远点，我不想知道那是啥。”

王嘉尔又喝了一口，微微一笑，“菠菜，香蕉，草莓和一勺蜂蜜。”崔荣宰实实在在地打了个冷颤。

“其实喝起来还不错，几乎没有菠菜的味道。你尝尝。”王嘉尔举起杯子，作势要递给他。崔荣宰二话不说，像见了鬼似的以他此时能达到的最快速度移到沙发的另一边。“还是算了。”

“接吻能消耗90卡。”Bambam突然开口。

空气静得可怕。

“哈？你说什么？”崔荣宰愣了一会儿，希望自己听错了。

“这上面说接吻一小时能消耗90卡路里。”Bambam冲大家摇了摇他的手机，表示这不是他自己临时编出来的。

金有谦一听这话眼睛都亮了，“所以7700除以90等于......”他低着头，一本正经地算着。“差不多八十多的样子？”

“准确来说85.5。”Bambam不知从哪儿捞来了草稿纸和铅笔，认真地列起式子，“也就是说你每天都得与人亲热一次并且超过一小时，才能减掉一公斤。”崔荣宰瞬间僵在原地。

王嘉尔有些不可置信地盯着金有谦和Bambam，“段宜恩教你们数学的时候我咋没见你们这么积极。”

“Bam啊，这样算下来荣宰hiong得六个月才能达到公司给的要求。”金有谦继续研究着，完全无视王嘉尔的话。

“一个月也不是完全不可能，如果他每天亲热三次的话......”Bambam飞速计算着，“差不多28天就能达标。”

“我们是要他减肥，不是要他亲到嘴肿，你个智障。”金有谦一脚踢在Bambam屁股上。Bambam奋起反抗把金有谦扑倒，两人在沙发上扭打起来。

崔荣宰坐在沙发边，眼睛盯着俩忙内，脑子里却满是那些要命的运动和节食，直到他听见——

“做爱每次能消耗100卡。”

“啥？？！”崔荣宰差点被自己的口水呛到，下意识地抬起双臂护在自己胸前。

“做爱，”王嘉尔重复道，不带任何感情色彩，“每次比接吻多消耗10卡，更高效。”

“Hmm...所以如果说荣宰hiong接下来的一个月延长每天和Mark hiong接吻做爱的时间，减重6kg的目标应该很快就能达成。”金有谦说，看起来非常轻松没有任何不适，尽管他正被Bambam勒住脖子来了个锁喉。

“应该行得通，前提是他俩得尝试些略微变态的sex，角色扮演道具play啥的，而不是普通传教士那种。”

崔荣宰不敢相信这群人竟然当着他的面讨论如此大尺度的话题。

王嘉尔突然停下了滑动屏幕的的手指，对着手机上的某张图片挑了挑眉。“Okay，这个挺有意思的。”

Bambam和金有谦立刻停止了互殴，冲到王嘉尔身边探头去看他的手机屏幕，并同时发出一声惊呼。

“Wow.”

崔荣宰从一开始他们讨论这个话题的时候就有些脸红，而现在他可以确信自己熟得不能再熟了。他急忙清了清喉咙，“要不这样，我觉得我像普通人那样锻炼就挺好的。”

三个人同时从手机上那张不知道哪里找来的下流图片上移开视线，一脸震惊地盯着崔荣宰。

“你恨死运动健身了。”Bambam毫不留情地指出。

好吧没毛病。

——

一星期后，崔荣宰已经忘了那天他们几个的谈话。他开始节食，（paper cup的那种，这样至少还有东西吃），每天早上在跑步机上训练一小时，下午做有氧运动，晚饭前在汉江边慢跑。每分钟都让他生不如死。

某天下午，他终于结束了折磨人的有氧运动，洗完澡扑倒在床上。他当然清楚自己应该先把头发擦干，鉴于空调开的很低，湿着头发八成会感冒，但他实在是累得一根手指都不想动，浑身上下没有一处不疼，连呼吸都觉得疲惫。

头晕目眩地趴在那儿，他已经自行脑补了一堆美食——烤肉啊，汉堡什么的。Bambam和金有谦有一次在客厅里叫嚣着要吃麦当劳，而他的肚子不合时宜地发出了非常大的声音表示抗议，整个屋子里的人都听见了。朴珍荣赶紧把两个忙内骂了一顿并把他们赶出宿舍要他们自己滚去吃。大家都觉得有些不好意思，崔荣宰更是羞愧难当，迅速跑进房间睡觉避免尴尬。

“Hey.”他正沉浸在自己的梦里——巨大的汉堡，炸得金黄的薯条——并没有听见段宜恩进来。

“Hi.”他喃喃地应了一声，脸还是埋在床单里并没有任何抬头的欲望。

他听到门锁上的声音，依旧没有任何反应，段宜恩坐到他身边的时候他还在做着白日梦，满脑子汉堡和薯条。

“sex math是什么？为什么我们俩的名字会在上面？”

他一下子清醒过来，梦里的汉堡薯条碎成点点星光消失不见。崔荣宰像被雷击中一样猛地坐起身，早已忘记肌肉的酸痛，眼睛恐惧地瞪得老大，直直的盯着段宜恩手上那张熟悉的草稿纸。

“给我。”他扑上去抢那张纸，却被段宜恩轻易避开。

“为什么？”

接下来的几分钟两人扭打在一起，最后段宜恩把崔荣宰压在身下，坐在后者的小腹上，将他的双手按在头顶使其动弹不得。

崔荣宰发出一声吼叫（虽然听起来更像呻吟），左右翻滚挣扎着想摆脱段宜恩的束缚，却以失败告终，看起来极为可怜。

两人终于没了力气，保持着现在的姿势大口喘息着，那张纸已经不知道被扔到哪儿去了。

“所以？”段宜恩重新开口。崔荣宰叹气，他当然爱他的男朋友，但段宜恩像只小狼狗，缠住某个人就绝不放手，直到得到他想要的。

放弃抵抗，崔荣宰一五一十地把一星期前他们的谈话说了出来。语毕，他偏过头极力避开段宜恩的视线，脸红的吓人。

“所以简单来说，他们几个认真计算了咱俩亲热能帮你减掉多少体重？”

崔荣宰点头。

“哇，他们做作业的时候可没这么努力。”

崔荣宰大笑：“Jackson也是这么说的。”

段宜恩认真地看着崔荣宰，皮肤因为刚才的争斗微微有些泛红，锁骨处有刚才被后者不小心抓到的红印，而他正坐在崔荣宰的胯部，姿势暧昧。段宜恩小腹升起一股热流，下一秒便俯身凑到身下人的耳边。崔荣宰心脏仿佛漏跳了一拍，屏住呼吸。

段宜恩伸手握住某处，轻声说——

“Let's do the math.”


End file.
